


All he ever wanted

by Agelefae



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, like I should be sleeping but I need this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agelefae/pseuds/Agelefae
Summary: "All I ever wanted/All I ever needed/Is here/In my arms"-Depeche ModeOr, waking up after years of being married





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be asleep. But I couldn't get this out of my head. So here is the tooth rotting fluff that I did instead of sleep. While having Depeche Mode stuck in my head.

Inej woke up slowly in the weak light of morning. She blinked back sleep as it threatened to pull her under again, the lazy warmth encircling her a temptation. But the first thing she did was smile, because even after all these years, she still awoke in Kaz’s arms and marveled at how they had gotten to that point. 

She shifted slightly and the warm hand on her stomach pulled her closer, his face burrowing into her hair as the other arm wrapped around her to draw her closer against him. 

“Kaz,” she breathed out his name like a prayer. 

“Not yet.” Was the sleepy reply. After he was able to touch her skin, he always had issues giving up any contact. He had told her it was because he had wanted to touch her so badly that it was all the pent up emotions. But Inej knew better. He was starved for touch because of his affliction, and he was starved for love. 

She flexed her hand as she stared at the bright point of light from her wedding ring. It was the first thing she had to look at when she woke up, sometimes not believing that it had happened even though they have been married for a little more than ten years. 

“Kaz,” she said again, more forceful this time. 

“Please,” his voice so soft that if it wasn't her, she doubted anyone could have heard it. She smiled again and drew lazy circles on his arm before letting her eyes drift close, in pure bliss. 

\--------

Kaz knew he should get up, knew that there were things to be done, but his wife was leaving to raid the ocean of slavers soon and damn it he wanted extra time with his wife. With his Wraith. With his Inej. 

But the padding of feet moving fast towards the room made it quite apparent that he wasn't going to get any extra time like this, with his wife (saints it always felt good to say that) in his arms. 

He groaned. 

“I tried to warn you,” she giggled. 

“I know.” He said as the door to his room - their room - burst open. Inej moved first, leaving his arms and if it wasn't unsightly of a Barrel Boss, he would be pouting from the lack of her. 

“Come here,” Inej said to their child, sitting up and holding her arms out to their little crow. A giddy laugh was the reply and Kaz was forced to sit up to see the wonder that was his two loves in his life interacting. 

“Mama, we are still having breakfast with Wy and Jes, right?” 

“Yes, my sweet.” 

Kaz decided that he didn't get enough time this morning and moved to encircle his arms around both his wife and child, resting his head on Inej’s shoulder. 

“But it seems like your Papa isn't waking up.” That elicit a giggle and reflexively he pulled them both towards him. The two things he would never let go of. 

“Papa! Wake up!” 

“Not yet, little crow. Papa needs to make sure that you two are real.”

“I am real, Papa!” 

He smiled into Inej’s shoulder and with a kiss, raised his head and got up. Today was going to be long, but he fixed the memory of right now in his mind. 

And he knew that all he ever wanted was right here.


End file.
